


On Screen

by brutti_ma_buoni



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: [short version] When news of a Jensen Ackles sex tape broke, nobody was very much surprised, or really interested. The guy is a porn star from Dirty Boys Studios, who's done basically everything. However, when Jensen tries to block the release, people start talking. When the tape does leak, it shows Jensen having fluffy, romantic sex with Jared Padalecki, son of the CEO of Dirty Boys Studio. Chaos ensues.</p><p><b>A/N</b> Seriously? I love this prompt. Love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Screen

If the internet had a name for it, which it never actually did, it would originally have been YAJAST. Yet Another Jensen Ackles Sex Tape. The internet greeted the first rumours with a yawn. Or, to be more accurate, most of the internet ignored the rumours completely. It was just that part that knew Ackles' work, that had watched him as the cop, the doctor, the college professor, the prison guard, the coach, the QB, the soldier, topping and reaming and working his way through cute little twinks and coming on the faces of grateful, startled macho dudes, that sighed and said, "Meh. He got another franchise deal out soon?" The internet had seen this before. More than once. It knew a player when it saw one, and it refused to play his game this time. Ackles was old news.

Even when the rumours said _Jensen Ackles, like you've never seen him before_ , the internet still stubbornly remained uninterested. The internet liked Ackles the way it _had_ seen him before: toppy, mouthy, in control. If he was trying to boost his career with a little switching, the internet wasn't so convinced.

It was about two weeks later that the rumours shifted a little, and the internet became more interested.

*

_Ackles in court. Ackles working with YouTube to get copies taken down. Ackles suing some kid. Ackles not, apparently, okay with the internet seeing his dick this time._

Which was… weird.

The internet Googled, and watched with interest.

*

VOICEOVER: If you're going to fuck Jensen Ackles, wouldn't you want the world to know?

The tape is grainy, the figures blurred. This isn't Ackles' usual production values, but then this supposedly isn't produced. Just two guys fucking, accidentally caught on camera. There's Ackles, in profile, sitting on the side of a bed. A regular bed, white sheets and a coverlet kicked back. With a kid, college age, all gangly and a little uncoordinated, lying back beside him. Again, not the usual casting type, and this is where viewers start to wonder if there may be something to the rumours that this is _genuine_. Ackles is hardcore, not gay-for-pay first time amateur crap, which this appears to be.

"It's okay. We're not gonna do anything you don't-"

The kid interrupts, "Jen, I told you. You don't have to go easy. I'm not a kid. I want to. Please?" He turns pink, and Jensen's hand brushes his cheek lightly. Huh, thinks the internet. That's really, really not classic Ackles.

Jensen turns, leans down and starts kissing the kid. Their bodies are badly positioned for the camera, and all you can see for a while is Jensen's back and shoulders and the kid's legs. There's kissing, evidently, and after a while Jensen's back shifts enough that you can see he's jerking the kid off, slow and gentle, and the kid is gasping, heels pressing into the bed as he thrusts his hips up into Jensen's hand. Jensen moves down the bed, face close to the kid's dick, and the camera shows enough that you can see he's mouthing at the base before moving up and getting his mouth briefly just around the head. The kid gasps.

The internet is baffled. Ackles doesn't do blowjobs. It's not his style. And this isn't a sexy pro-job anyway. It's slow, nuzzling, and turns into a hand-round-the-shaft, mouth suck-popping off the head regular thing. Not deep throating, not super-sexy, though the way the kid is panting and dragging on Jensen's hair, it seems to be doing the job. When the kid comes, Jensen moans encouragement and swallows.

Swallows? What? The internet, baulked of its expected come-shot, switches off en masse.

The fraction that keeps watching remains baffled.

Jensen wriggles up the bed and wraps the kid in his arms. Kisses him. Laughs at the way the kid pulls back, wrinkles his nose. "What? Thought you'd like to taste your come in my mouth." The kid makes a little sound and drags Jensen's mouth back onto his, licking hard.

Jensen's body is sprawled, mostly turned away from the camera, but there's no clear view of the third most famous ass in gay porn, it's all hip and a faint hint of hard cock beyond. The kid runs a hand down Jensen's side, evidently getting hold of that barely-seen cock. Jensen shivers and pushes into his hand a little. "Yeah, love it when you touch me."

The kid gets up on his elbow, turns Jensen onto his back and goes back to kissing him, hard, while his hand jerks an inefficient sloppy handjob till Jensen stills him. "Jay? You want to? It doesn't have to be today-"

The kid nods, blushes, and reaches for some lube. "I did like you said, but it's still kind of tight, hurts w-when I-"

"I know, babe. Don't get scared, I'll take good care of you." Jensen nudges till the kid is face down, lubes up two fingers and gets to work, loosening the kid up and – to judge by his increasingly vocal contributions – driving him insane at the same time. The kid's evidently hard again, humping the sheets, but Jensen takes infinite time, kissing the kid's ass cheeks reassuringly, rubbing his lower back, gentling him as the third finger is added. "Feels good, yeah, you feel so amazing around my fingers, Jay, love how you move for me, you're so ready, are you sure?"

And the kid – Jay – reaches back for Jensen and says, "Yes, yes, ready, please," in a high voice tightened by want, and Jensen pulls back, rolls on a condom, murmuring reassuringly all the time.

The internet watches as the kid takes Jensen's cock. Slowly, and with infinite care, pausing over and over to give the kid time to adjust, till Jensen finally bottoms out. "I know, I know, it's a lot, but you can do it Jay, just breathe for me and tell me when it starts to feel good." He kisses the kid's neck, nuzzles into his shoulder, "So amazing, you feel so good Jay, I wish you could feel how amazing you are." Constant, reassuring talk till the kid shivers a little and moves his head.

"I- I think it's okay," he says, quietly, and Jensen starts to move, gently still, a little nudge of the hips, a shift back-and-forth, working up to a slow, rhythmic, just-right stroke that has the kid first rocking into it, then starting to gasp and groan. "God, Jen, it's so good, I can feel you _inside_ me." He sounds surprised, thrilled, and pushes back harder.

"Easy," says Jensen. "Don't have to rush. We got all night. As long as you want." He reaches down for the kid's dick. "So hard for me, you're amazing, your first time. Do you know how special you are?"

"You make it good," says the kid, audibly smiling.

The internet may throw up a little in its mouth. This dialogue sucks. Ackles better be getting good money for this.

And so it goes. They fuck, slowly, lovingly. Ackles kisses the kid's ear, the kid grabs his hand and sucks on his fingers. Ackles gasps, and says cute things. After a leisurely while – not a heroic while, the ten minutes of kind of averagely good sex performed by normalish people who have lives that are not porn – Ackles starts moving with more purpose. The kid starts to moan in earnest, like he's loving being fucked, and Ackles's cute sex talk turns into loving drivel, _Jay, my amazing, so tight, come for me baby, you there ? I'm so close_ and then he comes, before the kid. Pulls out, and drops the condom over the side of the bed, pulls the kid back into his arms, "Sorry, sorry, you felt so amazing, couldn't hold back." Finishes the kid off with just his hand, cuddling him in and kissing him hard. Still no money shot. The kid's turned away from the camera now, all you can see is the clench of his butt as he comes, and Ackles free hand holding him close.

The tape cuts out at that point.

The internet, confused, looks at the black screen for a while. Some of the more perceptive parts feel a little dirty, like they shouldn't have seen that. A bigger section just yawns. Not just another Ackles sex tape. A really dull one this time.

Off-screen, where the internet has no power, Jensen kisses his lover some more, and snuggles down to sleep.

*

Who the hell was Jay, asked the internet. Google threw up many options for pornstars named Jay. Some were even men. None was a lanky kid with wobbly co-ordination, floppy brown hair and dimples. But then, the tape quality was bad enough most people hadn't got a good view of the kid.

So the internet didn't give them Jared Padalecki. Which wasn't surprising. Who would have looked for Gerry Padalecki's middle kid? Everyone knew Padalecki was super-protective of his family, kept them away from the source of his cash. Lawsuits abounded, over even mentioning the kids' names in the same breath as Dirty Boys Studio. And sure, Jensen worked for Dirty Boys, had been contracted for years. But still, it was a stretch to make the connection. Mostly, people didn't.

A kid named Chad Michael Murray was, however, sued surprisingly discreetly for violation of personal privacy. The privacy in question being Ackles', which gave the internet a whole lot of laughter, though anyone paying attention to the voiceover might have guessed that Ackles really, really didn't know he was being filmed this once. Nobody else's privacy was mentioned, though anyone who saw Chad's broken nose and Jared Padalecki's busted knuckles might have drawn some conclusions about whether the latter had known anything about the tape either.

Gerry Padalecki wasn't an idiot. Jensen finished out his contracted film (Crime Gaggers 4: Full to the Brim) and was then quietly, discreetly, not engaged for more work with Dirty Boys. Less discreetly, at the 2013 AVN Awards, Ackles took home a Lifetime Achievement: Best Top award that might as well have come with a retirement card and a message saying _Boy, you're out of here. Or else._ But Ackles's date was a tall, not-quite-gangly guy, a student at Stanford, and rumour had it that Ackles was opening a photographic studio (or was he filming? Rumour was unsure) up in San Francisco, so it seemed like Ackles had it all sorted out.

If some people made the connection between the YAJAST and Jensen's retirement, or between Jay and Jared, or between the shy kid on tape and the filling-out fit young guy on Jensen's arm? Well. Gerry Padalecki hadn't built a screw-with-me-and-I'll-sue rep for nothing. The internet, surprisingly, left them in peace.


End file.
